Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mobile devices, and in particular, to content display on mobile devices.
Related Art
With mobile devices, such as smart phones, being able to perform more and more functions, users are using smart phones more than ever. However, with all the advances and improvements with smart phone capabilities, many users may become frustrated with navigating or progressing through a mobile app to accomplish the desired result due to various reasons, such as the small display size, the small keyboard/keypad, and not understanding what the user needs to do next.
For example, a user can make a payment through the smart phone, which typically requires many steps for the user to go through. At different points in the process, the user may enter information not accepted by the app or not even know what to do next. As a result, the user may simply give up or refuse to use the specific app again.
Therefore, a need exists to help guide the user through problematic stages of a flow on mobile device.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers are used throughout the drawings to refer to the same or like elements.